Hate
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Sansa às vezes se preocupa se Arya um dia vai conseguir um marido agindo assim.


Título:Hate  
Autora:Nayla  
Beta:Grace Black  
Classificação:PG-13  
Categoria:MS - pre-series, [Projeto] Need for femmeslash  
Advertência:incesto  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?SIM  
Resumo:Sansa às vezes se preocupa se Arya um dia vai conseguir um marido agindo assim.

**Xxx**

O baque surdo de uma porta se fechando fez com que Sansa se virasse rapidamente para encontrar a irmã se despindo de suas roupas numa velocidade que ela nunca achou que fosse possível. - Você está atrasada. - Sansa virou de costas para ela, voltando a pentear seu cabelo.

- Não, não estou. Onde está meu vestido? - Arya simplesmente respondeu, revirando os olhos. Sabia que receberia bronca de sua mãe, não precisava da irmã mais velha para isso.

- Você tem que tomar banho, Arya. Os convidados estão chegando. - A ruiva balançou a cabeça, ficando cada vez mais frustrada com as atitudes da outra mas logo virou-se na cama de modo a poder observar melhor o corpo nu da irmã.

Arya estava crescendo a olhos vistos, suas curvas eram firmes e o volume de seus seios, embora ainda pequenos, saltavam com ela enquanto a caçula procurava se livrar das botas. Sua pele era tão clara que fazia um contraste bonito com seus mamilos rosados e com seu cabelo e olhos escuros, dignos de uma nortenha. Sua beleza não era óbvia e feminina quanto a de Sansa mas era tão exótica, quase selvagem, que chegava a ser inebriante. Ela faria, um dia, um homem muito feliz.

Isto é, se algum dia algum homem conseguir enxergar seus atributos além das roupas masculinas e do capacete que ela insistia em usar, e a tomasse como esposa, como senhora. Só o pensamento deixou Sansa com vontade de rir pois ele era tão absurdo e ridículo e Arya provavelmente espantaria, jogando lama e neve em que ousasse se aproximar.

Os olhos de Sansa se estreitaram sem perceber e suas mãos começaram a serpentear por seu próprio corpo, mas o tecido forte e espesso de suas roupas não permitiu que seus dedos encontrassem a própria pele. Mas mesmo por cima de seu tecido, ela concluiu satisfeita que _era muito melhor que Arya,_muito mais dotada e educada e... - Você não vai tomar um banho?

- O que eles não vêem não vai machucá-los. - Arya parou exatamente o que estava fazendo para olhar a irmã, numa ameaça velada. - E eu estou atrasada!

- E se o seu cheiro os matar? Você está fedendo! - Sansa fez uma careta de volta e encaminhou-se para o armário, para pegar o vestido que a senhora sua mãe separou para Arya.

- Eu bem queria matá-los, antes que eu morresse de tédio! - Arya retrucou sem pensar duas vezes, sua voz se elevando para ganhar a discussão com a irmã.

Sansa tentou mais uma vez: - Bom, eu ouvi que Peter é muito bonito e...

Arya cortou-a de imediato, sem nem saber que Peter era o filho da família que receberiam hoje. - Ele não é e eu não me importo, eu não me importo com garotos. - E estendeu a mão para que Sansa lhe passasse a roupa.

A ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas com a afirmação que recebera da irmã. _Como assim ela não se importava com garotos?_Significava que ela não gostava de garotos? Porque se sim, então Arya ... Ela foi trazida de volta a realidade ao ver que a irmã agora lhe mostrava a lingua.

Sentiu o rosto queimar de raiva, ela achava que era de raiva pelo menos, e, recriminando-se mentalmente por ter se preocupado com a irmã, Sansa passou por ela sem dizer uma palavra, até alcançar a porta.

- Ei! - Arya a chamou. - Você podia me ajudar a me preparar para o banquete!

- Eu podia. - Sansa se virou para encará-la por um breve momento antes de adicionar. - Mas não quero e nem vou. Você merece a bronca que vai receber hoje. - Ela não ficou para ouvir os xingamentos que sabia que Arya, malcriada e mal-educada como era, proferia sem parar, fechando a porta atrás de si.

xxx

- Onde está a sua irmã? - Sor Roddrick a tocou no ombro, perguntando em tom baixo para ninguém além dela ouví-lo. - Lady Stark demanda a sua presença.

Sansa revirou os olhos, ainda de cabeça baixa, não querendo que ele visse suas malcriação. - Eu não sei, ela estava trocando de roupa. - Ao receber silêncio de volta, ela suspirou fundo antes de adicionar: - Por que não manda Robb atrás dela? - Mas parou ao escanear o salão com os olhos e não encontrar o irmão mais velho. - Onde ele está?

- Robb e Jon saíram com Peter, acho que foram lutar com espadas. - Seu tom de voz ficou ainda mais baixo e Sansa teve que morder o lábio inferior para não reclamar que já estava tarde demais para fazer tal coisa.

- E Bran? - Foi o que ela finalmente perguntou.

- A senhora sua mãe o mandou para o quarto com Rickon.

- Minha ausência da mesa não seria vista com bons olhos e... - Ela estava pronta para concluir seu argumento quando captou o olhar da mãe no outro lado do salão e viu-a indicar a porta com a cabeça. - Eu vou. - Levantou-se, derrotada e se desculpou com Jeyne por ter que deixá-la.

Mais uma vez Arya estragara sua noite. Ela não estava, porém, só irritada com a irmã mas também com Robb por ter saído sem avisar para se divertir, passando-lhe a responsabilidade de cuidar dos irmãos menores. Era o dever de Robb, como mais velho e herdeiro, mas ao invés disso, ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo com Jon, seu irmão bastardo, e Sansa não conseguia entender. E essa era uma das vezes em que ela desejava com todas as forças que Arya também fosse bastarda, já que ela parecia uma, assim não precisaria desperdiçar tanto tempo com ela.

Subiu as escadas para o quarto que dividia com ela, querendo correr para resolver tudo rápido e voltar para a festa, mas sabia que se assim fizesse, suaria e não era apropriado para uma dama. Com esse pensamento em mente, seguiu calmamente e bateu na porta, chamando a irmã pelo nome.

Na terceira vez em a chamou e não recebeu resposta, Sansa forçou a porta e a abriu, entrando no quarto. Estava completamente escuro, sua lareira apagada, e aparentemente vazio. - Arya, saia daí! - Gritou, sem se atrever a dar mais um passo para a frente. - Saia, não é engraçado, estão procurando por você! - Ao invés de prosseguir, ela retrocedeu, fechando ainda mais a porta, um pouco receosa do quanto seria fácil para Arya assustá-la se a irmã estivesse realmente escondida. - Eu vou te deixar trancada aí, eu vou... - Não chegou a terminar a frase, fechando a porta com força.

Desceu as escadas com pressa para voltar ao salão, tentando se acalmar. Quando chegasse lá, simplesmente avisaria sua mãe que não a encontrara e poderia voltar a falar com Jeyne sobre quão galantes são os irmãos de... Sua linha de pensamento foi cortada ao alcançar o pátio ao ver duas sombras dançarem grandes contra a parede.

Aproximou-se receosa, a curiosidade guiando-a. As únicas pessoas que podiam ser eram seu irmão, Jon e Peter, mas eles não tinham ido cavalgar? E o que as duas pessoas no beco estavam fazendo tão próximas e parecia que elas estavam brigando e... Não. Sansa levou as mãos aos olhos de susto ao encontrar Peter praticamente devorando o rosto de uma servente com sua boca e ela recuou tão rapidamente que quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar no canto de seus olhos e ela as enxugou com força. Ela sabia que sendo uma dama ela não deveria se resguardar para o dia de seu casamento e que para garotos era diferente, eles não precisavam fazer o mesmo... Afinal, seu pai não fizera. Mas mesmo assim ela queria conhecer, provar o sabor dos lábios de outra pessoa contra os seus, não faria mal nenhum, e Peter era realmente bonito _e ela não era mais uma criança!_Não era!

- Sansa!

Ela só percebeu que estava correndo quando freou bruscamente ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado e olhou receosa para os lados, engolindo as lágrimas.

- Sansa, aqui! - A voz vinha de trás, na entrada para a floresta e Sansa respirou fundo antes de segui-la. Mas soltou todo o ar ao ver a irmã mais nova sorrindo-lhe com um galho de árvore na mão. - Você acha que pode me desafiar? - Apontou-a para a irmã

- Pare com isso! - A voz de Sansa saiu mais alta e fina do que gostaria, mas ela não se importou, descontando toda a raiva e frustração em Arya. - Qual é o seu problema?

- Você não pode me vencer! Muitos tentaram e fracassaram antes de você! - Arya apontou a espada improvisada para as plantas e bateu nela, fazendo com que a neve de verão voasse, algumas depositando-se em seu cabelo escuro e embaraçado.

- PARE COM ISSO! - Sansa não conseguiu se controlar mais. - Não é engraçado, Arya, você está nos envergonhando! Você está me envergonhando, olhe, você está toda, toda suja de lama e o seu cabelo e... -Um soluço a impediu de continuar a frase e ela logo virou a cabeça, não querendo que a irmã a visse chorar.

- Por que você está chorando? - Mas era tarde demais.

- Eu não estou. - Ela ainda tentou se salvar mas Arya não parecia comprar suas palavras.

- É por causa de Peter? Ele desistiu de lutar com Jon e Robb quando viu Lisa jogar-lhe o lenço para ele apanhar e eles estão se beijando. - Fez uma careta de nojo. - Você queria beijá-lo?

- Bom, eu me importo com garotos, diferentemente de você! - Sansa retrucou com raiva. - Eu gosto de garotos! E você devia também!

- Como é? - Arya perguntou tão baixinho que a ruiva quase não a escutou. - Como é beijar alguém?

Sansa abriu a boca surpresa com a pergunta e acabou por gaguejar: - Eu, eu não sei. Ainda. - Mal conseguia acreditar que ela e Arya _finalmente_teriam algo para conversar. - Mas eu li que tem gosto de morango e...

- Você realmente gosta de garotos, pena que os garotos não gostam de você! - Arya cortou-a, rindo alto, orgulhosa de sua brincadeira e agora o rosto de Sansa ficou tão vermelho de raiva que ela achou que ia explodir.

- Você... EU ODEIO VOCÊ! - Ela gritou, já não se preocupando se a ouviriam.

- Bom, eu te odeio também. Muito. Mais. MUITO MAIS! - Foi a vez de Arya revidar, dando um passo para frente para encarar a irmã. E por um instante ambas ficaram paradas quase respirando o mesmo ar de tão próximas que estavam.

- Eu vou contar para a mamãe. - Sansa quebrou o silêncio, satisfeita só de imaginar o castigo que Arya receberia por isso.

Arya gelou mas não se atreveu a demonstrar. _Uma verdadeira guerreira não podia mostrar suas fraquezas ou medos._E afinal, a culpa era toda de Sansa, se ela não se vestisse tão bem, ou se seu cabelo não fosse tão arrumado, se ela não costurasse direito, se ela não fosse tão _perfeita,_não haveria pressão por parte de seus pais para que Arya também o fosse. A morena não precisou então pensar duas vezes em puxar a irmã para baixo, jogando-a no chão, na lama.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Ela sabia que Sansa não lhe seria páreo mas ela não achava que seria tão fácil e antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em falar alguma coisa, Sansa já havia empurrado-a para trás e levantado com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Eu realmente te odeio. - Disse antes de sair correndo, com o rosto enfiado nas mãos. A borda de seu vestido enlameado sujava-lhe as pernas a medida que corria.

Arya levantou-se, ainda irritada com a atitude da outra: - Também te odeio. - Murmurou para o nada.

xxx

Não demorou muito para ambas as garotas se encontrarem entre os pais. Lord Eddard Stark tocava os ombros de ambas as filhas enquanto Catelyn balançou sua cabeça, apoiada na parede de seu quarto. - Agora, peçam desculpas.

- Ela começou! - Sansa dedurou, ainda chorosa e foi a vez de ter seu pai balançando a cabeça, já cansado de repetir o mesmo discurso para as filhas.

- O inverno está chegando, garotas. O lobo solitário morre mas a matilha sobrevive. Vocês são irmãs e precisarão uma da outra, mesmo que não achem isso agora.

- Eu odeio ela. - Arya resmungou.

- Arya. - Catelyn se intrometeu. - Ela é seu sangue, peça desculpas.

- Desculpa. - A mais nova forçou-se a dizer, os olhos fixos nos próprios pés.

- Não. - Sansa respondeu de imediato, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. - Eu não te perdôo.

- Garotas! - Foi Eddard quem as chamou e ambas se voltaram a ele com medo. - Peçam desculpas, ambas. E pelo menos eu quero vê-las se dando bem, eu quero vê-las tentando brincar juntas ou ...

- Sansa não sabe brincar.

- Eu não sou criança.

- Ou. - Eddard continuou, sem se deixar abalar pela interrupção. - Não as levarei para Torrhen's Square.

- Não é justo!

- Você não pode fazer isso!

- Viram? Vocês já estão concordando sobre algo. Mas infelizmente estão erradas, é justo e eu posso fazer isso. Agora vão, tomem um banho e se preparem para a cama. - O tom da voz do senhor de Winterfell deixava claro que a conversa estava terminada.

xxx

- Eu quero ir muito! - Sansa respirou fundo antes de confessar a irmã, vendo que a septã já se retirara, dando-as privacidade. - Não arruine isso!

- Eu quero ir também! - Arya retrucou com um pouco de raiva, mas logo voltou a encarar os olhos azuis da irmã, sabendo que não tinha outra escolha. - Nós vamos fazer isso, então?

- Sim. - Sansa subiu na cama, sentando-se e deixou um espaço para Arya imitá-la. - Faça, então.

- Você primeiro. - A morena teimou.

- Foi minha idéia, você tem que ir antes.

- Eu digo depois de você! - Arya não parecia prestes a desistir e Sansa se viu na obrigação de dar o braço a torcer pelo bem maior.

- Certo, desculpe. - Revirou os olhos, mas antes que Arya pudesse reclamar se endireitou, segurando a mão da irmã. - Desculpe, de verdade. Eu não odeio você.

- Desculpe também. - Arya suspirou fundo, aquilo parecia bastante difícil para ela. - Quando eu te puxei para a lama, seu prendedor de cabelo soltou e eu achei... Achei que o seu cabelo ficava mais bonito solto.

- E cheio de lama. - Sansa não conseguiu se conter.

- É. - Arya sorriu e teve que morder o lábio para evitar que começasse a rir. - Mas ficou bonito de verdade. - Insistiu.

- Não bonito o bastante para Peter. - A confissão lhe escapou sem querer e ela deu de ombros, tentando fingir que não se importava.

- Você ainda está chateada sobre o beijo? - Agora foi Arya quem teve que revirar os olhos.

- Não estou. - Sansa insistiu. - E eu não me importo, eu ouvi que o príncipe Joffrey é muito mais... -Ela não conseguiu completar a frase ao sentir os lábios da irmã fazendo pressão contra os seus. A ruiva teve que apoiar-se nos braços para não cair para trás de surpresa. Não tinha gosto de morango, como ela lera, mas de sabão e _ela nunca pensou que Arya pudesse ter um toque tão gentil assim._Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos e com o resto do corpo, sem saber como retribuir, a ruiva apenas esperou, com seus músculos tensos e seu coração batendo forte.

Arya tampouco sabia o que fazer, nem quanto tempo deveria durar um beijo, esse roçar de lábios desajeitado e logo se separou, empurrando a irmã para longe sem ser gentil e fez uma careta. - Eu não gosto, não entendo porque todo mundo gosta. - Os lábios de Sansa eram macios e finos e não era de todo ruim, _mas tinha gosto de sabão._- Ew.

- Você tem que beijar um garoto, Arya. - Sansa recuperou a postura. - Antes de falar isso.

Arya riu e balançou a cabeça: - Você não me ouviu antes, Sansa? Eu não me importo com garotos! - E com essas palavras, ela pulou da cama, dirigindo-se a porta. - Boa noite!

- Boa noite. - Sansa não ficou para vê-la sair e deixou-se cair deitada na sua cama. Fechou os olhos, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu dormir.


End file.
